


Жертва

by EarthlyWays



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Naga, Ritual Public Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2794559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthlyWays/pseuds/EarthlyWays





	Жертва

Элайя и не хотел смотреть, но сполохи огня на чешуе невольно притягивали взгляд, а вкрадчивый шелест заползал в уши. Наги двигались, не переставая, скользили, обвивали друг друга хвостами, словно плели бесконечно меняющийся узор. А в следующее мгновение изящный танец тел превращался в схватку. Силы были почти равны. На этот раз черноволосый одержал верх, прижав — любовника? противника? — к камню и опутав всем собой. Казалось, что сопротивлению пришел конец, но на увитых золотыми браслетами руках вздулись мускулы, и второму нагу удалось частично освободиться. Черноволосый зашипел и, оскалив зубы, куснул его в основание шеи. Пробежавшую по сильному телу дрожь удовольствия нельзя было ни с чем спутать, но борьба закипела с прежним пылом. 

Элайя снова отвернулся, облизывая пересохшие губы. Вспомнив о стоящем перед ним угощении, он положил в рот дольку изила, высасывая кисло-сладкий сок. Есть не хотелось, и он рассматривал то искусную утварь, то обжитую в удивительно краткие сроки пещеру. Когда его взгляд возвратился к камню, наги сплелись так крепко и двигались так размеренно, что уже не оставалось сомнений в том, чем они занимаются. Черноволосый, который все же оказался снизу, заметил его внимание и подмигнул, отчего Элайю обдало жаром, в котором смущения и возбуждения было поровну. Не без труда он заставил себя смотреть в другую сторону. Наги пили и веселились. Рядом с ним компания резалась в кости. Кроме бесстыдной парочки, эта пирушка, казалось, ничем не отличалась от любой человеческой. Элайя посмотрел на нага, кидавшего кубики. Его короткие косицы заканчивались шипами, а грудь пересекал шрам, который не могло спрятать даже массивное ожерелье с синими и зелеными камнями. Человека отдадут самому доблестному воину, вот что ему сказали. Возможно, это будет он. Или его сосед, чью глазницу прикрывает повязка с огромным рубином, сверкающим как недобрый алый глаз. Или тот, необычайно широкоплечий и массивный для нага, выделяющийся среди своих жилистых, сухощавых собратьев, как раскидистое дерево среди молодой поросли... 

Наги отвлеклись от игры, синхронно сдвинули кубки и чаши, и Элайя, спохватившись, поднял свой. Пили за Шеассу. Вождь нагов отсалютовал подаренным людьми рогом от костра. Он сидел отдельно от своих советников и, по всей видимости, хорошо проводил время, потому что до Элайи долетали раскаты смеха. 

— Еще вина?

Элайя не глядя протянул кубок. Склонившийся к нему наг был одет в простой кожаный доспех. Заметив удивленно поднятую бровь, он усмехнулся и стянул его через голову. Рядом с остальными, не пожалевшими украшений, он смотрелся тускло, словно галька среди драгоценных камней: темные кожа и хвост, темная коса, уходящая за спину, непроницаемые темные глаза. Правое плечо у него было замотано полосой черной ткани, по всей видимости для того, чтобы повязка на ране не выделялась светлым пятном в темноте. Не оставшись в долгу, он оглядел Элайю с ног до головы и ухмыльнулся. 

— Значит, ты жертва.

— Как ты догадался? — кисло сказал Элайя и пригубил прозрачный напиток. Тот оказался горьковатым, и обжигающим, и намного более крепким, чем предыдущий, который отдавал цветами и медом.

Наг широко ухмыльнулся и притянул к себе свободную чашу. Наполнив ее до краев, опрокинул в себя сразу все и удовлетворенно зашипел. Элайя думал, что теперь он уйдет, но наг устроился поудобнее и повел плечами, словно стараясь сбросить невидимый груз. 

— Еще?

— Благодарю, — сухо сказал Элайя, отодвигая кубок в сторону. Хмыкнув, наг продолжил пить один. Элайя же взял с блюда цветок и принялся бездумно обрывать лепестки, роняя их на колени. Его взгляд блуждал по залу, пока не наткнулся на недавних любовников. Их пыл наконец иссяк, черноволосый полулежал в объятиях нага с золотыми браслетами, который переплетал ему косички, нежно разбирая спутавшиеся пряди. 

Почувствовав на себе пристальный взгляд, Элайя повернулся к своему соседу. 

— Тебе понравилось зрелище? — спросил тот, склонив голову к плечу. 

— Не обязательно заниматься этим у всех на виду, — проворчал Элайя, чувствуя, что краснеет. 

— Не обязательно прятаться, если нечего стыдиться, — в тон ему сказал наг. 

Раздраженно смяв цветок в ладони, Элайя отшвырнул его в сторону. Его рука тут же оказалась испачкана липким, пряно пахнущим нектаром — наверное, эти цветы все же были не только для украшения. Он потянулся, чтобы вытереть ее о листья, устилавшие стол, но наг молниеносным движением поймал его запястье и поднес пальцы к своим губам. Жаркий влажный язык прошелся по коже, слизывая цветочный сок. 

— Что ты… — прошептал Элайя. 

— Меня зовут Хисс, — горячее дыхание защекотало ладонь. Но Элайя поежился не из-за воздуха — он знал это имя, похожее на свист стрелы. Слышал много раз. Хисс стоял во главе небольшого отряда воинов, которые удерживали Закатное ущелье; никого более прославленного и доблестного среди собравшихся и вправду не нашлось бы. Теперь стало понятно, почему он пришел в простом доспехе — в горах было неспокойно, и даже пир по случаю заключения союза с людьми не мог считаться достаточным поводом, чтобы бросить пост. Сглотнув, Элайя выдернул руку и поспешно схватил кубок. Его горло пересохло. 

— Не бойся.

— Я не боюсь! — яростно прошипел Элайя. 

Хисс оставил это без внимания. Погладив его плечо, он забрался кончиками пальцев под тунику. Элайя покосился на своих соседей, в душе надеясь обнаружить, что те слишком увлечены игрой, но оказалось, что они с Хиссом стали объектом жаркого интереса. Наги рассматривали их, ничуть не смущаясь, а заметив лицо Элайи, принялись подбадривать, стуча хвостами по земле и вздымая кубки с вином. Не выдержав, он отпрянул в сторону, но рука Хисса поймала его за пояс. 

— Смотри на меня, — приказал он, крепко ухватив Элайю за подбородок. Тяжело дыша, тот подчинился. В черных глазах, лишенных белков, не было ни тени насмешки. Подцепив ткань, Хисс потянул тунику вверх. 

Мерный стук отдавался в висках. Сейчас. Это произойдет сейчас. Это уже происходит. Элайя остро пожалел, что отказался от выпивки. Это помогло бы расслабиться. Подняв руки, он позволил освободить себя от туники. Теплые руки огладили ребра, кожу легонько царапнули мозоли — такие же, как у него, от рукояти меча. Вверх-вниз. Вверх, вниз. Вверх, до самого горла… вниз, по дорожке волос от пупка. Хисс погладил его лобок, затем сомкнул пальцы на основании начавшего твердеть члена и провел несколько раз по всей длине. Вторая рука принялась играть с яичками. Элайя снова покосился на нагов и попытался повернуться боком, прикрываясь от жадных взглядов. Хиссу это не понравилось — приподнявшись на хвосте, он куснул Элайю за шею. Зубы у нагов были острые, как иголки, и тот вздрогнул от неожиданности — и от того, что укол боли в такой момент заставил член лишь сильнее окрепнуть. 

Какое-то время они боролись. Элайя старался незаметно для остальных сбросить сильные руки: ему хотелось повернуться спиной к зрителям, чтобы создать хотя бы иллюзию уединенности. Хисс… Хисс, кажется, пытался затащить его на себя. Со стороны их возня могла показаться продолжением ласк. Элайя не должен был возбуждаться от этого, но ярость словно подпитывала огонь в крови. Наг также растерял свою невозмутимость. Тяжелый хвост придавил ноги Элайи, затем обернулся вокруг них с потрясающей для своей толщины гибкостью. К ягодице прижался влажный член, выскользнувший из скрытого чешуей кармана. Ладонь Элайи сама сомкнулась вокруг него, оценивая размеры. Ох… Хисс зашипел, и Элайя, разжав широкое чешуйчатое кольцо на бедрах, вывернулся и сел на свое прежнее место.

— Упрямец, — Хисс снова прижался, горячо дыша в шею.

Скрипя зубами, Элайя перехватил наглую руку, добравшуюся до его груди и теребящую горошинку соска, и до хруста сжал чужое запястье. Это не возымело должного эффекта. Хисс потянул его вверх, заставляя подняться на колени. Элайя застонал сквозь зубы, удерживаемый рукой поперек груди, выставленный напоказ… и все такой же возбужденный. Горячий член прижимался между его ягодиц.

Наги откровенно наслаждались представлением. Запрокинув горящее лицо к высокому своду пещеры, Элайя уложил голову на твердое плечо. Часть его хотела сдаться. Часть требовала движения. Он принялся отбиваться так яростно, что Хисс ослабил хватку и убрал хвост. 

— Элайя, — позвал он. Его грудь тяжело вздымалась, на повязке проступило пятно, и хотя он двигался так, словно не ощущал боли, Элайя с запозданием понял, что борьба давалась ему не так уж легко. Позволив снова заключить себя в объятия, он прикрыл глаза. 

— Что ж, пусть смотрят. 

— Пусть, — жарко дохнули в ухо. — Пусть видят, что ты мой.

Элайя вспыхнул. Никто не говорил ему подобного, и он не знал, что несколько слов могут возбудить так сильно. 

Ребра затрещали, когда Хисс снова стиснул его, поднимая в воздух. Элайя вцепился в его руки, не веря, что наг сможет удержать двойной вес, стоя на своем хвосте, но тот даже не пошатнулся. Остаткам стыдливости был нанесен сокрушительный удар, когда он подхватил Элайю сначала под одно, а затем и под другое колено. Влажная головка мазнула по входу в тело. Элайя закрыл лицо локтем, на изнанке век видя, как выглядит со стороны. Член проникал в его открытое, ждущее, жаждущее тело, растягивая мышцы. Медленно, очень медленно, Элайя расслабился. Не уступая — позволяя делать с собой то, чего и сам хотел. Выпустив предплечье Хисса, он закинул руку за голову и вплел пальцы в черные волосы. 

— Давай…

Его пронизало судорогой удовольствия, когда распирающий изнутри член шевельнулся. И с головы до кончиков пальцев окатило волной мурашек. Мужская плоть не могла так двигаться, разве что… Наг приподнял его и опустил, член внутри снова шевельнулся, отыскивая нужный угол. Элайя выругался сквозь зубы. Ему не показалось. Наги были одареннее людей. 

Хисс застонал в плечо, чувствуя, как он сжимается от непривычных ощущений.

— Не смей… — зашипел Элайя, с ожесточением сгребая его растрепавшиеся волосы в кулак. — Не смей останавливаться…

Хисс опустил его на себя и поднял, высекая стон. И еще раз. И еще. 

Нестройный грохот, раздававшийся от костров, начал обретать ритм. Кто-то раздобыл барабан. Элайе казалось, что и земля под ногами сотрясается. Кровь стучала в висках, отвечая на мощные удары. Ей вторила жаркая пульсация внутри. 

— Еще, еще, — горячечно прошептал Элайя, чувствуя, что все тело начинает сводить сладкими спазмами. Его скрутило почти неожиданно, и так сильно, что он ослеп и оглох. 

Когда Хисс опустил его на землю, он пошатнулся, совершенно обессиленный. Но его больше не волновало то, как он выглядит. Или то, что наги празднуют их соитие. Наверное, он был изначально порочен — но и это его сейчас не беспокоило. Устало опустившись на свое прежнее место, он взглянул на Хисса. Темное лицо было покрыто испариной, мускулы все еще подергивались от напряжения, хвост нервно свивался в кольца. Взяв кувшин, Элайя налил ему вина. 

— Пей.

Хисс вскинул лихорадочно блестевшие глаза. Элайя с беспокойством посмотрел на его плечо. Из-под повязки показалась кровь — рана снова открылась.

— У тебя есть свой угол? 

Криво усмехнувшись, Хисс мотнул головой. 

— Не было времени озаботиться. Обычно я устаю так, что готов спать под любым камнем. И, в основном, так и делаю. Хотя сейчас я несколько жалею, что был столь непредусмотрителен… — он негромко засмеялся.

Элайя поднялся. По внутренней части его бедер потекло теплое семя, и он поморщился. 

— Надеюсь, это означает, что жертва отдана и принята, — буркнул он, делая вид, что не заметил тяжелый, темный взгляд Хисса. Или собственное всколыхнувшееся вновь возбуждение. — Вставай, доблестный воин. Мне отвели целую пещеру, так что, пожалуй, в ней найдется местечко. Нужно перевязать твою рану и уложить тебя спать. 

Хисс удивленно поднял бровь, покачивая кубком. Затем рывком поднялся на хвосте. Элайя обхватил его за пояс, помогая. Пошатываясь, как парочка пьяниц, они последовали мимо радостно приветствующих их нагов к темному зеву, ведущему во внутренние пещеры. Стоило им скрыться от любопытных глаз, Хисс тяжело привалился к Элайе.

— Можно было и не отбиваться, будто тебя бесчестили, — проворчал он, стыдясь своей слабости, и потер ребра. 

Элайя фыркнул.

— Моя честь выдерживала и не такое.

— Но вопил ты знатно.

— Что? Наглая ложь. 

— Стонал. Ах, ах, еще…

— Еще слово!

— Сильнее… 

— Готовься, моя месть настигнет тебя. Когда-нибудь ты будешь мирно греться на камне…

— О, мне нравится начало. А там есть «еще» и «сильнее»?

— Без всяких сомнений. Я принесу тебя в жертву несколько раз.


End file.
